


Fate Doesn't Wait

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fate, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU about how a random happenstance can become the beginning of something beautiful.  Inspired by this: <a href="http://intenselouis.tumblr.com/post/127641659466/alright-so-this-is-based-on-what-my-friends-did-on">x</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Doesn't Wait

“Gems this is brilliant! Abso-fucking-lutely brilliant!” Harry exclaimed, clinking bellini glasses with his sister, Gemma. “Why didn’t we think of this before?”

“Well, Tom was always with me and you were so far up Jack’s arse you couldn’t see straight,” she explained.

“Yeah, sometimes literally,” Harry mused, perusing the Italian vista in front of them.

“HARRY!” Gemma exclaimed.

“Sorry,” he blushed.

“”s okay. I’m glad they’re both gone.  But you know, I’ll be in five different cities over the next five weeks. Why don’t you join me for all of them? If you can?” she asked.

“That would be amazing. But why me?” Harry wondered.

“All this travelling makes me homesick and I like having people I know around, even if it is your dumb face I get to see,” she teased.

“Heyyyyy,” Harry protested, kicking her shin under the table.

“Ow you twat! But for real, come with, yeah? I’ll pay for your plane ticket,” Gemma suggested.

“That would be amazing. I could teach my yoga classes during the week I don’t think Ben would mind. I mean I’m doing him a favor just by working there the least he can do is give me time off,” Harry explained.

Gemma laughed. “Besides, it’s your summer vacay from uni! You need to enjoy it! LIVE A LITTLE, Harry!”

“Okay! Sorted!” Harry exclaimed, flagging down the waitress for another round of drinks. “So we did the Coliseum today what’s next?”

“I was thinking the Trevi Fountain after this and tomorrow you’ll be kinda on your own because I’ve got shit to do for the fashion show,” Gemma suggested.  She worked for a major fashion label and was in charge of coordinating their fashion shows across Europe.

“Yeah, that’s cool. Don’t worry about me I’ll find something to entertain meself. Besides, I have me postcards to write tomorrow.” Harry said,

“You’re such a dork,” Gemma laughed. “Who sends postcards anymore?”  
“Fuck off. I told mum I’d send her one. You know she barely knows how to use Facebook so this is the only way she will see a picture of the Roman sights,” Harry explained.

“This is true,” Gemma agreed. “But you bought one for mum and Robin, one for Nan. Who’s the other one for?”

“I dunno. Maybe I’ll send it to meself?” Harry mused, causing Gemma to laugh.  Then he threw a €50 note on the waitress’ tray to pay their tab.  She returned quickly with his change and a “Ciao!”

When Harry sorted through the bills, one had writing on it. “Gemma, look!” Harry exclaimed, showing her the note.  It said “Louis Tomlinson, Doncaster” and Gemma shrugged. “And?” she asked.

“Dunno it’s kinda weird that he lives so close to me,” Harry observed. “Well, did, I guess,” glancing at the date, 2002. “I mean who knows where he lives now.”

“Maybe you should send your extra postcard to him,” Gemma suggested, finishing her drink.

Harry laughed. “How the fuck am I gonna find his address, Gems?”

“There’s this cool thing called ‘Google’, you horse’s arse,” Gemma reminded him.

Harry stared at her momentarily, contemplating a snarky retort, then whipped out his phone and pulled up Google. He typed in “Louis Tomlinson, Doncaster” and immediately an address appeared in the search results but little else about him. “Well I found his address but no Facebook or Twitter or social media. I bet he’s a hermit who doesn’t interact with the outside world!” Harry laughed.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Look at that handwriting-it was made by, like, a ten year old. So he’s probably about your age, Mr. Judgey McJudgerson. Are you gonna send it or not? I mean it’s just one stamp, what’s the big deal?” Gemma prodded.

“Yeah, why not, what the fuck do I have to lose?” Harry shrugged, taking a screen shot of his Google search to save for later.   He tucked his money into his wallet and he and Gemma traipsed off to explore more of this beautiful Italian city.

The next day as Gemma left for work, Harry found a post office to send his postcards. When he dropped Louis’ in the post, he laughed and muttered “I’ve no idea why I’m doing this but hopefully I will soon,” then turned on his heel and went on about his day, sightseeing around Rome.

_Two days later_

Whoever said May was a lovely month had never been to Doncaster, England because right now it was raining and the temperature hadn’t reached above 15 degrees all month.  But the weather generally matched Louis’ mood which seemed to be constantly pissy and annoyed. He had a shitty job and lived in a shitty small English town with little social life and zero romantic prospects right now. In general his life sucked complete donkey balls…

Louis pulled his mail out of the post and quickly flipped through the bills to find a postcard with a picture of the Roman Coliseum on the front.  Louis racked his brain to figure out who this could be from but no one came to mind so he turned it over and read it:

_Dear Louis:_

_Wish you were here! Visited the Coliseum today-lovely place if a bit messy and in shambles. I told a guard they needed to do some reno maybe hang some curtains and he thought I was rude. I said “Hey, I just Call-It-Like-I-See-Em!” (get it? Col-I-See-Um?!) HA!_

_XO,_

_Harry Styles_

Louis barked out a laugh at this ridiculous pun then looked around to see if one of his mates was messing with him. Because who in the ever-actual fuck was Harry Styles?! And how in the ever-actual fuck did he get Louis’ address?! And Harry Styles totally sounded like a made-up name anyway...

He dug his phone out of his pocket and rang his best friend. “Stan-O! Are you in Rome, mate?!”

“Um, no, Lou, ‘m at home. I just saw you yesterday. How the fuck would I be in Italy?!” Stan wondered.

“Erm, yeah, my bad. Wanna get a pint later?” Louis asked.  
“Sure, just ring me,” Stay replied, hanging up the phone.

This was honestly the most random thing that had ever happened to Louis but he hung up the postcard on his fridge anyway because it was a lovely picture and it reminded him that life existed outside of gloomy, lame-ass Doncaster.

The next day, Gemma asked “did you send that postcard to Louis, Harry?”

“I did,” Harry smiled.

“How will you know if he got it or not?” she wondered.

“Dunno, guess I’ll just assume he did and that I made him smile,” Harry suggested.  “That’s good enough for me.”

For the next five Tuesdays in a row, Louis received a postcard from the fake-sounding Harry Styles, who must be rich as fuck because each one was from a different European city and contained a ridiculous pun

_Oslo: Usually when you hear about Norway it’s Oslo news day xo, Harry_

_Helsinki: If you don’t visit Helsinki your Scandinavian vacation remains un-Finnished. xo, Harry_

_Geneva: How do you pay for a hot dog in Geneva? With a Swiss frank xo, Harry_

_Pamplona: How do they like their eggs in Pamplona? Scram bulled. xo, Harry_

_Paris: I went on Le Tour And Eiffel (I fell) no really, I did and busted my ankle. Look at my twitter @hstyles94_

Louis wondered if the 94 in his twitter handle was his age or his birth year? He hoped it was the latter so he pulled up his twitter app to find him and read his bio: “Man U fan. Be nice to nice. I study rainbows” Location: Manchester.   

Louis rolled his eyes because not only did he have shitty taste in footy clubs but he was also a fucking hippie with his “be nice to nice” garbage.  But he lived in Manchester? Okay, now Louis was interested, so he looked through his pictures and not only was Harry Styles NOT a made-up name he was most definitely the cutest guy Louis had ever seen, all chocolate brown curls and green eyes and a dimple so large the crown jewels could fit in it.  After following him, Louis creeped on his twitter and sure enough, the latest tweet was a picture of Harry’s foot wrapped in plaster with a sad face emoji.  Louis had a sudden urge to kiss his boo-boo and make it feel better…

Scrolling down, Louis saw selfies of Harry with a girl he assumed was his sister because he stuck his tongue out at her in most of them. Then he found ones of Harry at Manchester’s Gay Pride parade this past spring, kissing the cheek of some blonde guy. Louis felt relieved that Harry batted for his team but a bit flustered by the kissing pic so he moved on to the next one.  Curiously the blonde guy disappeared from Harry’s pictures about a month ago.  Hmmm…

He also wore the most ridiculous outfits, all loud prints and bright colors and fuck, were those GOLD boots?! _Christ, what a fashionista_ , Louis muttered to himself.  Louis really only used twitter to stay up to date with the Donny Rovers Football Club but he might have to be a bit more active online to keep tabs on this Harry Styles fella….

Two days after returning from Paris, Harry sat in Ben’s office explaining to him how he hurt his foot and that it would be difficult to continue teaching yoga in a cast.  “Honestly, Harry, you’re the clumsiest person I’ve ever met,” Ben teased.

“I know, I’m like a newborn baby deer,” Harry admitted. “Like who falls at the Eiffel Tower?? Except ME!”

Ben laughed. “I’m sure Sarah could pick up your classes and you can work the front desk signing people in and registering them for classes instead,” he suggested.

“Thanks, mate,” Harry sighed. “As soon as I’m better I’ll be back to teaching.”

“That’s cool. Did you have fun on your wild European adventure? Meet anyone interesting?” Ben asked.

“Yeah Gems and I had a blast! Her job is so cool and we got loads of perks and great hotel rooms and dinners. But no, didn’t meet anyone interesting, sadly,” Harry explained.

“Hmmm, well I know Jack leaving was rough on you cause you guys had been together for a while but hopefully you can move on?”

“Yeah, it’s good. I mean we drifted apart and him moving to the states to study was kind of the final nail in our relationship. He didn’t want to be ‘tied down’ so you know, whatever, more fish in the sea, blah blah blah,” Harry explained with a wave of his hand.

“Well you deserve someone who treats you right, Harry,” Ben told him and Harry laughed.  “See you Thursday?”

“Thanks and yes, Thursday,” Harry finished, hobbling out of the office. He got a twitter notification and glanced at his phone: Louis_Tommo is now following you! it said.  Harry quickly swiped at it and felt a rush as he realized this was Louis Tomlinson, the postcard guy.

_WOW…_

Harry followed him back and within minutes received a DM notification from Louis_Tommo: _so you do exist? I legit thought Harry Styles was a made up name. Oh and you have shitty taste in footy clubs :D_

Harry barked out a laugh and made his way to his car, typing out a reply: **I am a real boy, Louis, promise. I see you got my postcards? #ManUForLyfe**

Louis was busy creeping and finding more pics of Harry with the blonde guy-but those ended recently, the last one posted in April-when he realized Harry’d replied.  He snarked laughing at his stupid hashtag and replied: _I’m not sure how you found me or what possessed you to send me cards but I have to admit they were nice to get in the post. Kinda made my day so thanks :D_

Harry smiled when he read that. **You’re welcome! I’m glad!**

Louis quickly replied: _You seem like a nice guy but your fashion choices are a bit dodgy. A flamingo shirt, mate?? Really?? And those yellow shorts you wore on hols?? Like why even bother if you can see your junk through the clothes??_

Harry acted offended but he was laughing his ass off while writing back: **Heyyyyy my sister got me that TOM FORD pink flamingo shirt gratis from her work. It costs hundreds of pounds!  And I’ll have you know the guys in Ibiza didn’t seem to mind my yellow shorts :DDDDD**

Louis stifled a laugh: _HA ! I thought maybe you lost a bet and had to wear that fugly shirt? Well had I been one of those guys in Ibiza I would’ve told you how ridiculous you looked in them :D_

“Then I probably would’ve still sucked your cock,” Louis muttered to himself.

"So Louis is gay too? Hmmm, this is good news," Harry thought.  **NO! In fact, my sister’s fashion friends told me I looked amazing in my Tom Ford!**

_Well, fashion is subjective for sure and they obvi don’t know what the fuck they’re talking about hahah! How’s your foot_? Louis asked

**Fine...in plaster for a few weeks I’m such a klutz :(** Harry replied

_Bummer...well if you need someone to watch the Donny games with, lemme know !_

**HA! NEVERRRRRRRR**

Then Harry tweeted him @Louis_Tommo #ManU #Forever

Louis tweeted @HStyles94 #DRFC #Always

So now Louis was intrigued by this not-so-fake-and-very-cute Harry Styles

And so was Harry by this not-fifty-and-very-funny Louis Tomlinson

**********

**Bc I'm not Harry Styles & couldn't think of my own puns, mine came from here http://www.pungents.com/tag/geography-puns/page/3/#sthash.o2HVSHAX.dpuf**


End file.
